Infected World
by SaberOfMoonLight
Summary: The overworld has been infected by the Nether, and a young boy named Saber is one of the few people that can stop Firus, the mad ruler of the Nether. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: The Burning Village

Chapter 1: Infection

I look back at the village, then he an ear-piercing screech. The pigmen turn their heads to me. Ten pigmen start running towards me, and the chase is on. I turn and break into a sprint, trying to get away or find somewhere to hide. If there had only been one or two, I could have turned and faced them, but I would definitely die if I tried to fight ten at once.

I looked over my shoulder, trying to see how close the pigmen were to me. They were almost upon me. Now I was desperate. I couldn't run from them, they were too fast. I looked all around me, hoping to spot a tree that I could climb. I was in a forest, but all of the trees were too tall to climb. I couldn't hear anything other than the screeching of the pigmen and my own panting. Now they're only around fifteen feet away. I ran to the nearest tree, and grabbed the highest branch possible. I try lifting myself up, and I was almost there when I felt something hot on my leg.

I looked down to see that a pigmen had grabbed my leg. He pulled me down, and they started dog-piling to try to kill me. I heard another screech right before an arrow went straight through one of the pigmen's head. The world seemed to fade around me, and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood of a Pigman

**A quick word before the second chapter—which is going to be much longer than the first—is that I got my inspiration for this story from Kirokami's ****The End Saga****.**

The light hurts my eyes. I look around me, scanning the tent. A man in brown hood was sitting near the back, messing with a bow.

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity," he said. "The best thing to do when pigmen are chasing you is to stand your ground or hide."

"Who are you?" I asked.

He put his bow down.

"My name is Marcus. I'm a ranger, scouring the lands for survivors from the nether invasions. Although, I must admit, I didn't expect it to take this long for the Nether to spread to your village."

"How long ago was your home attacked?" I questioned.

"Three years," he answered.

He picked his bow back up and finished restringing it.

I heard a screech. Pigmen were near.

"Crap!" Marcus shouted. "They found us!"

He threw me a sword, along with two knives.

"Stand your ground," he said.

"Right."

He nodded at me, and we both charged out of the tent. I had never held a sword, so I was quite clumsy. I was swinging a sharp blade around like a drunkard. He ran with his sword at his side, slicing through multiple pigmen at once. One pigmen was left, and Marcus backed away.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "Help me!"

"This is your fight," Marcus paused, "and you'll never learn to use a sword if you don't practice in a real battle."

The pigman and I circled each other, swords at the ready. I charged at him, holding my sword high above my head. I brought my sword down, and I heard a clang. The pigman blocked it. It put a foot behind mine as I stumbled back. I fell backward, and Marcus caught me. He shoved me back toward the pigmen, then put his sword on his back and loaded an arrow into his bow. I swung my sword at the pigman, and heard another clang as it blocked again. I swung again. Another clang. Then I got smart. I swung my sword to his right, but before he was able to block it, I pulled it back and swung at his leg. I heard a screech that could make ears bleed, and the pigman fell to the ground. I turn my sword so that I was holding it back-handed, then thrust it into the pigman's chest. Another screech of pain, then utter silence. I fell onto the ground and dropped the sword. I couldn't believe it. My father had always told me not to kill. I had just killed a creature. It was in self-defense, but I was horrified. The blood of a living creature was on my hands, and the body of that same creature in front of me, a pool of blood around it.


End file.
